Clear post-foaming gels are known in the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,581 to Monson discloses clear, water-based post-foaming gel compositions comprising water-soluble soap, gelling aid such as cellulose, a post-foaming agent and miscellaneous additives.
However, clearer, strong gels are desired in the shaving product industry because of their appearance when dispensed and an improved adherence to the skin while shaving especially in shower environments.
Clear products are also becoming increasingly more desirable to consumers because of growing awareness that skin irritation may be caused by certain dyes and other colorants. Clear gels appear less irritating to consumers. This is especially important to physicians such as dermatologists who worry about worsening skin conditions.
It is also desired in the shaving product industry to produce a shave foam having the shaving performance of a post-foaming shave gel. Post-foaming shave gels out perform shaving creams (e.g., fewer nicks and cuts, and less skin irritation and razor burn). Currently, post-foaming shave gels may be converted into foam by diluting the formula to make it more fluid (e.g., addition of 25% more water) and using a traditional foam aerosol container, or alternatively, by significantly increasing the amount of propellant used. However, these methods generally result in lowering the shave performance of the compositions.
Another technique for converting gel to foam requires the substitution of the post-foaming agent with a higher pressure propellant. The higher pressure propellant causes the gel to bubble more quickly when dispensed from a gel container with a foam valve and actuator. However, using multiple propellant systems for gels and foams is not desirable because of increased manufacturing costs due to the necessity of maintaining and switching propellant systems. In addition, higher pressure propellants are sometimes more difficult to utilize in production.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a post-foaming gel with improved clarity and strength which remains clear for at least 180 days.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a post-foaming gel composition which is soothing to the skin of the user.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a shaving foam which does not require the substitution of different propellants or significant changes in other ingredients of post-foaming shave gel compositions to achieve a shaving foam which may be used in shave gel containers with modification of the valve and actuator or in traditional shave foam aerosol dispensers.
The pH of the post-foaming gel compositions of the present invention is at least 8.